Ayashii World
Ayashii World (Ayashii Warudo - あやしいワールド - Mundo Estranho) é o nome de vários fóruns de discussão que ao longo do tempo adotaram o nome de uma home party (pequenos sites pessoais hospedados por provedores de internet) criada em 1995 e originalmente chamada de Ayashii World. O Ayashii World original foi criado por Masayuki Shiba e se tratava de um site dedicado ao popular jogo underground chamado Kasumigaseki, um jogo baseado no ataque com gás sarin no Metrô de Tóquio. O site é fechado brevemente após o seu lançamento. Inspirado pelo fórum BBS Japan Lolita Complex Graphics, Masayuki Shiba revive o Ayashii World na forma de um fórum BBS. Neste Momento em específico o Ayashii se torna um local para compartilhamento de conteúdo ilegal envolvendo menores, discussão de tecnologia e da crescente cultura geek. Com o fim do A Door to an Underground, o Ayashii recebeu uma inteira nova geração de usuários que discutiam os mais diversos assuntos. O conteúdo do Ayashii foi então gradualmente se tornando menos ilegal e mais socialmente aceitável. O constante movimento de novos usuários fez com Shiba separasse o Ayashii em dois sites BBS interligados entre sí: Ayashii 97 para tópicos populares e Ayashii 2000 para hacking e tecnologia. 2000 iria mais tarde se tornar na board Gesu (escória), onde a internet japonesa iria contemplar o nascimento da cultura do raid. (uma invasão coordenada entre membros de um site contra um alvo específico) Os Gesus planejaram invasões, trollagens em massa, hacking e todo tipo de discordia imaginável para a pacata internet dos anos 90. Problemas legais e de hospedagem entre o Ayashii e o 2000 iria levar os usuários do 2000 a criar um novo site chamado Guess BBS, este acontecimento iria eventualmente levar a criação do notório grupo hacker japonês chamado Guess. Esta época também viu o nascimento de vários sites semelhantes ao Ayashii que ficaram coletivamente conhecidos como Nanashi World ('Mundo sem nome' devido a falta de fama e credibilidade), eles desenvolveram uma cultura baseada em memes e cultura geek. A primeira onda de sites usando o nome 'Ayashii World' também data desta época. Conflito com o Guess BBS Ver artigo principal: Guerra Ayashii-Guess Por volta de Março de 1998, uma grande onda de hostilidade se seguiu entre o Ayashii World e o Guess BBS quando um operador de sistemas do Guess BBS chamado Alice criou um script de postagem automática como forma de realizar um massivo ataque de spam e fazer os servidores do Ayashii entrarem em colapso. Shiba tentou apaziguar a situação ao mesmo tempo que os usuários do Ayashii se tornavam cada vez mais vingativos e hostis. O conflito atingiu seu pico quando usuários do Ayashii hackearam o administrador do Guess e manipularam digitalmente uma foto privada sua como uma forma de chantagem. Temendo uma ação judicial, Shiba finalmente decidiu pôr fim a todas as operações do site. Breve retorno Shiba relançou o Ayashii no mesmo ano como 'Ayashii World Main BBS'. A internet tinha por fim se popularizado no Japão e o fluxo de novas pessoas tornou as coisas um pouco mais caóticas. Shiba fecharia novamente o site em 3 de Setembro de 1998 alegando que o site havia se tornando demasiadamente hostil para se conter. A terceira encarnação do Ayashii chegava ao fim. #REBIRTH Remanescentes do Ayashii World criam o AyashiiWorld#REBIRTH sem a participação de Shiba no projeto. O REBIRTH foi capaz de resistir a vários ataques DDoSs e raids, dando um certo ar de continuidade ao conflito anterior entre o Ayashii e o Guess BBS e se tornando o herdeiro espiritual do Ayashii de Shiba. O REBIRTH eventualmente ultrapassou em tamanho o seu maior rival da época (Hoten) através de um logotipo com anime e diversas outras medidas que atraíram o massivo público otaku, um segmento da sociedade japonesa anteriormente perseguida e banida por Shiba e a sua userbase. O espírito autoritário do administrador do REBIRTH no entanto se mostrou um grave problema na harmonia do site, muitos usuários então migram para o AyashiiWorld@familie onde a administradora chamada Kuhuza tinha uma boa reputação de tolerância e simpatia com seus usuários. O REBIRTH chega a um fim amargo em 29 de Abril de 1999. O nome e o formato do Ayashii World começava a se desgastar seriamente após anos de instabilidade, conflitos e incertezas da sua userbase. O REBIRTH seria o último dos vários Ayashii World a ter um considerável grau de influência na internet japonesa. No mesmo ano seria criado o 2channel, site que se consolidaria como o maior fórum japonês nas próximas décadas se utilizando de vários elementos e ícones criados pelos inúmeros Ayashii Worlds. Prelúdio No início do novo milênio centenas de novos sites reclamavam para si o nome de "Ayashii World" e o título de sucessor oficial. No entanto, era o 2channel que detinha uma gigantesca fatia da popularidade da época e a preferência da maioria dos novos usuários que chegavam na internet a cada dia. A intensa rivalidade de um dos maiores Ayashii World com o 2channel pelo controle da internet japonesa estava caminhando para algo sério quando ambos os lados começaram a fazer preparativos para massivas campanhas de raid. Graves revelações foram feitas no tópico 'destruição do 2ch' (2ch抹殺) do AyashiiWorld@REMIX, entre elas estavam as acusações de que 2channers usaram uploadores do Ayashii World sem autorização, se apropriaram e se declaram os criadores de memes do Ayashii World e inúmeros tópicos sobre planos de trollar o Ayashii World, inclusive o santuário intocável do The First Experience of Ayashii World. Depois de um bem sucedido ataque que derrubou o 2ch por algumas horas, Hiroyuki (o criador do 2ch) se desculpou pelos atos cometidos pelo os seus usuários e conseguiu cessar os ataques e o ódio dos Ayashii Worlders. Este acontecimento assegurou a sobrevivência e posterior domínio do 2ch ao mesmo tempo que deu início ao fim dos Ayashii Worlds e sua queda no ostracismo. Category:Sites